See Sara Run
by TickleMeMellow
Summary: The old team all get called in to work on a high profile case.Meanwhile, a mysterious stranger waits for Sara at home, and strange glimpses into his behavior reveal the dark future that could await Sara when she arrives.GSR,before established relationshi
1. Ch 1: Mary Had a Little Lamb

**This takes place pre- Sara and Grissom having a relationship. It's old-school, I know, but I like these stories the best, so that's what I'm going to write. And, of course, I don't own any of these characters, or anything like that. It's too bad, though.**

_"See Sara. See Sara walk. See Sara Sip. See Sara Sit. See Sara Sleep. See Sara Sleep. See Sara Sleep…"_

Grissom walked quickly into the lab. He had overslept. The first time in years. He hadn't overslept since the last time that he had been drinking too much the night before. True to form, he had been drinking too much last night. He didn't do it often, but boy did he go to town when he did it. The problem was that he was confused. And while he theoretically knew that confusion was the best place for a scientist to be, in reality he hadn't been truly bemused for years.

Did Sara love him? Did he love Sara? Of course he did. There was no question, but was she still available? He didn't know. He hadn't seen her in weeks. She had been in the lab, and he had given her assignments, but he didn't consider it seeing if he didn't engage in conversation. Not with her, anyways. He burst through the door into his office, hoping to grab the assignment slips and run to the break room. He stopped dead when two pairs of blue eyes, two pairs of brown eyes, and one pair of wonderfully warm, chocolate colored eyes stared him down. He looked down and coughed awkwardly.

He walked over to his desk and shuffled through the excess of paper, searching for the slips that were always on his desk. Somebody behind him started to laugh, and quickly tried to cover it with a cough. He turned to glare, but had nobody to glare at so seemed to concentrate extra hard on the stickers that Lindsey had put on his door years ago when she was still into that. Sara glanced at the door, wondering what was so fascinating about the pink "My Little Pony" collage.

"Gil, have you noticed that there are more people here than on your team?" Catherine's usual brazen tone was tempered by the obvious ring of laughter.

Grissom turned around again, remembering that they weren't all a team, and that Catherine was a supervisor now too. "Ah, right…so….why are all of you here?"

Catherine put her hands on her knees, sighed, and pushed herself up. "Gil, there was a very high profile case. We're all on it. Since you're never late, and we knew that you were already on your way so didn't feel the need to call you in. Of course, this is the second time ever that you had to be running late. Of course. " She clapped him on the back. "I'll meet you there."

Grissom watched her go. Warrick, Greg, and Nick followed her. Finally, it was only himself and Sara in the room. "Ah…" he really didn't have anything to say. "Hi…Do you have any details for me?"

Sarah smiled mysteriously and walked away. As she passed through the door, she turned her head and winked. Grissom officially couldn't breathe.

"Aren't you coming? By the way, I'll drive." She walked away with that confident gait of hers.

Grissom smiled. He loved a strong woman.

"Where are we going?" Grissom sat in the passengers seat, tapping his hands on his thighs in frustration. He wasn't used to relinquishing control at work.

Sara noticed, too. She knew that it was killing him to not be 'in the know'. He was her boss, though, she couldn't just not tell him. "Far, far away. In this direction."

"And its our jurisdiction how?"

"Well, I was working on that case you assigned me yesterday, the Dog Loving Old Man case, it was an accident by the way, he just tripped over a marble his grandson had left on the floor and had fallen on the gun by accident. He would have been fine if somebody had found him, but in his daughter's divorce the grandson only had a chance to visit every few weeks. Anyways, that's besides the point. In the backyard we found some blood. It was in the sandbox. It didn't have any common alleles with the grandfather, so we looked into it further. Turns out, it was the father of the grandson. The trick is, there was in total about 5 pints of blood. Obviously, the contributor was dead."

Grissom nodded. "makes sense. So the person whose blood that was is our victim. Right?"

"Wrong. The blood was XX, but couldn't be the daughter. We did some investigating, and found out that the Nanny had gone missing. We went to her house, and found some interesting fiber evidence. That led us to the other daughter of the old man, the one without the kid. She had killed the Nanny because the Nanny had been having an affair with the grandson's father. In the bathroom we found that there was a large amount of blood that had been in the bathtub. It was XY, but had no alleles in common with any of the other people tested. Then we got a sample from the grandson. Turns out, it was his father. The amount of blood was not able to determine whether the victim was dead or alive. We talked to the mother and it turns out that the father was actually Jonnie McPhee."

"Uh…good. Should I know who that is?"

"Johnnie MacPhee…Grissom, he's the hottest up and coming rock star. His music is great. Really raw. Honest. He has only one album out, but it's already gone platinum. Anyways, he's the victim. There had been a search out, but they haven't found him yet. Since it's been days, they're sending us."

"Okay. So….okay. Anything else I need to know?"

"No, not really. It's going to be a long drive, so you should probably take a nap."

"I just woke up." Grissom looked sideways at her. "Do you want to …. Talk or something?" Sara stared at him incredulously- as though he had just asked her if she wanted to sleep with him. She had to swerve suddenly to avert a cactus that she wouldn't have hit if she had been on the road.

"What did you just ask me?" she croaked.

"I asked if you wanted to talk, we haven't talked for a long time."

"Uh….sure. You start."

Grissom sat and thought about all of the topics that he wanted to discuss with her. Sex? No…baseball? No….Sex? NO . "uh…okay… let's talk about … have you read any good forensic articles recently?"

_"Sara has a little boss, little boss, little boss, Sara has a little boss who's world she is not in. Sara needs a good lover, good lover, good lover, Sara needs a good lover, one Who will cherish her. I'm the man she's looking for, looking for, looking for, I'm the man she's looking for, waiting just right here."_

_Cold eyes swept the immaculate apartment, taking in the almost obsessively clean space, absorbing the details. "Sara needs me" he hissed. "She wants to play, He won't play with her, he won't." He walked towards the bedroom, looking for another token of her love._


	2. Ch 2: Oh where Oh where

When Sara pulled the SUV into the motel parking lot, Grissom looked for the Crime Scene Tape. "What's going on?"

"We're being based here while we collect evidence. This way, there is less chance of anything getting lost or stolen. We all remember what happened with the lawyer and the wedding." Grissom nodded, that had been a spot of embarrassment for his team- and a slew of paperwork. "So there will be an officer on duty at all times to guard every piece of evidence. It's a safeguard that Ecklie personally called for."

Grissom snorted. "Is there anything else that I should know?"

"No…nothing important." Sara smiled to herself, but Grissom did not notice (per usual).

"Where oh where has my Sara gone? Oh where oh where could she be? I'm waiting for her, to love her to death, for I'm sure she does love me."

"What've we got?"

"Oh, I see you've finally arrived" Sneered Ecklie. "Well, we haven't found a body yet. We need you to stay here until we have a location. You can join the search as soon as you put your things in your rooms."

"Our rooms?"

"Yes, well, we have to seem as though we are willing to do everything we can to find this guy and bring justice. That includes shelling out as much money and investing as many people as is necessary. "

"..and?"

"And we'll need you people to stay here until this case is finished."

"How will we process out of the lab?"

"The techs are still there. That's all we need. We can mail evidence."

"Conrad, That is ridiculous. We're only 6 hours away from the lab."

"Gil, this is what the Sheriff wants, and this is what the Sheriff will get. "

Grissom looked at Ecklie long and hard, but then just walked away, shaking his head.

"Grissom? What's happening now?"

He sighed. "We're getting our room keys."the look on her face begged him to continue. "No. Don't ask. Just don't ask."

"Hello Sir, may I help you?" The very young receptionist tapped her toe expectantly. She did not look as though the circumstances were fazing her in the least bit.

"Yes, I'm with the Las Vegas Crime lab, I was told that we have rooms reserved?"

"Hold on…" she tapped some keys with her exceptionally long, blood-red finger nails. Sara noticed that a couple were chipped. Ah the irony of appearances and reality. "yeah, I have CSI male, and CSI female. Rooms 201 and 202." She smiled, leaned over seductively , and handed Grissom the keys with a wink. "I'll remember that, 201."

Sara bristled with thinly veiled anger. "Grissom? Would you like to get started?" Grissom politely smiled back at the young receptionist and followed Sara to the elevator.

"_Sara, Sara, Sara, you're so so late. You said you'd be back Sara, I'm a patient man, Sara, but not that patient."_

_He sat, nursing his cup of coffee, on her couch. In the basket on the floor were various pieces of lingerie that Sara had 'left' him. He smiled and picked one up._

_"Come back, Sara, I miss you."_

"ah, murder central."

" room 201, right next to the stairs. Have fun, Griss." Sara smiled and went next door to her own room.


	3. Ch 3: Jack and Jill

Cream colored curtains hung heavily from the tops of the windows. Blue carpets lead almost invitingly into the main part of the room, their decadence belied only by the irremovable sense of grime. Nicely enough it was a suite, so she and Catherine would have a bedroom each.

Meanwhile, next door, Grissom was not so lucky. His room was light, yes, with yellows and oranges sprinkled around the room. THE room. There was a bed in the corner, a couch, and a small adjoining bathroom. He put his things on the bed. "Oh, they're going to love this" he muttered under his breath. And of course by "they" he meant Nick, Warrick, and Greg- the four other people that had to squeeze in here. Once he was settled he went to collect Sara. They hadn't had any news about the success of the search pattern so he wanted to get down there as soon as possible.

He knocked on her door. "It's open!" she called. He walked in, then noticed the dramatic size difference.

"Hey!" he said "This isn't fair."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, my room is much smaller than yours, and …" He didn't want to sound as though he were whining, so he trailed off.

"How much smaller? Nevermind." She knew that Grissom wasn't the best with communication. She might as well go see for herself. When she walked in she laughed outright.

"Hey." Grissom said crossly.

"Do you wanna sleep in my room?" Grissom's eyebrows almost jumped off of his head and floated into the air. "And We'll sleep in yours." She concluded, not without noting the expression with obvious humor.

"Well, you were given that room for a reason."

"Yeah, Catherine and I don't piss Ecklie off as much as you do. Seriously. Catherine hasn't been in the room yet, she won't know the difference."

"Yeah, the others haven't been in our room yet either. Well…." Sara left for a minute and then came back with her things. She plopped them down on the couch, picked up his bags, and brought them to the other room. Grissom's cell phone rang. "Grissom" he stated tiredly. He listened intently for a minute, "yes, right down, we were just getting settled into our wonderful rooms, thanks Ecklie. Bye."

"What's up? Did they find a body? I mean… a victim? He's not necessarily dead…"

"No, but they found a guitar pick and what seems to be some shreds of a tee shirt. We have to get down there immediately."

_"Sara S ran up a hill, to fetch another killer, but she left me, alone to see, that she needed to be found. To her I'll go, and in her ear blow, sweeter nothing's than she's ever known."_

_The man's serpentine yellowish-green eyes gleamed with energy. He uncoiled his lanky body and rose from the couch._

_"I'll find you, my love, and when I do you will know feelings that you have never felt before. Not even for that old man of yours."_

"Nice to see that you two are getting along so well," remarked Ecklie as Grissom and Sara walked out of the elevator, sharing the remnants of a punch-line. They got into their SUV and followed Ecklie to the scene.

There were 4 cop cars shining their lights trying to fight off the dismal shadows of Nevada nights. Greg was there, and he had started to take pictures. His spikey highlighted hair gleamed in the white lights. "Hey guys!" he said enthusiastically, "we just found a footprint!"

"It could have been the victim's" Grissom pointed out, "only one won't help much"

"But it's a FEMALE's footprint! See, heels!" Indeed, there was one stiletto-esque footprint in the sand.

"Great job, Greg, you keep going with the pictures, Griss and I will start collecting and labelling."

Sara saw the guitar pick that had been mentioned. It was on a cheap silver chair- more of a lovers token than a convenient way for a musician to carry a part of their instrument. "I have possible blood spatter on the chain." She tested it, getting no pink color "never-mind…I have some unidentified red substance. "

"Is there anything else distinctive about the pick?" Silence met Grissom's query. "Sara?"

"The pick is purple."

"and…?"

"McPhee only used pink. It was his signature. His guitar had pink flames, his car was pink, and he had special pink strings made. This pick isn't his. Whose could it be? Pretty much everybody else involved is dead."

"Looks like it's all just a rainbow of uncertainty."

"Griss, that was really bad. Usually your horridly accurate yet disgustingly cute puns are at least bearable. That was just ridiculous." He blushed sheepishly and looked down. Nobody else teased him like that.

"Well, I'm just tickled pink."

"Griss!"

"right, sorry." Sara was smiling, though, and he did notice this time.


	4. Ch 4: Round and Round the Mulberry Bush

_" Round and Round the city of sin, I chase the girl I lo-ove, she's pounded by her work all day, so I'll go and get her."_

_The flashing images on the television depicted mass numbers of people in uniform crawling all over the ground, searching. Slivery eyes widened when a certain Sara Sidle was pictured kneeling on the ground next to 'the Competition'. Another image of a hotel, and then of a makeshift lab and a very secure car._

_Slowly, a boyishly happy yet chillingly cold smile appeared. "I found you, honey. Why are you so late for dinner?_

"Grissom, I'm tired." He looked up, confused and concerned at the same time. Sarah Sidle had only twice in his memory admitted great weakness. The first time when she had asked him to sleep with her, and the second when he learned of her dark past.

"What do you mean?"

"My knees hurt, my head hurts. We haven't found anything of significance for at least 6 hours, and we've been working since we got here last night, and nobody has given us any food! I'm tired."

"Okay. Let's stop."

"Grissom! I'm….Oh. right. Yes."

"Besides," he said, "Everybody else is sleeping. We probably should too"

"Great." The stood up and walked back to the SUV.

On the elevator, they started talking about the case. "What do you think about what we found?"

"Well," Sara considered her words carefully, "We know that somebody else, a woman, was involved in the crime. So, all we need to do is find the other women involved with him, right?"

"Right…"

"If he was around here, maybe this woman is around here still. If this woman had no other ties, maybe she is still around. Maybe we should interview the people around here, see what they have to say."

"That's been done."

"Yes, but I have a suspicion."

"Of who?"

"Did you detect anything while we were talking to that receptionist?"

"What receptionist?"

"The girl."

"oh, uhhh…..no."

"Well, I did. I think we should check her out."

"Whatever you think, honey."

"Great, I…" the full impact of what he said finally hit her "uh….." she blushed furiously and her distinctive half smile poked through. "yeah."

Grissom remained outwardly calm, but inwardly he was thrilled. He had used a term of endearment, they didn't die, the elevator hadn't stopped, and she hadn't been offended. Maybe he could do it again. If he built up the little moments, then the big one wouldn't be so tough. Or so he hoped.

The young woman did not pace nervously around the makeshift room. She sat in the chair, looking around her with little interest.

Sara and Grissom walked in carrying some papers and a box. "Ms…"

"Riicco."

"Ms. Riico. We have some questions for you, as you may have gathered by now."

"Fire away, boy." Sara bristled at her obvious flirtation with Grissom.

"Okay. Where were you the night before last?"

"I was….spending some quality time with a significant other."

"Name?"

"They weren't that significant." She grinned.

"Okay…do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not if you're interested."

"Uhh.."

Sara jumped in quickly "I'm interested. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. We broke up."

"When?"

"A few days ago."

"Do you remember seeing this man?" Sara showed her a picture.

"Nope. I've never seen him."

"He came through here a couple nights ago. Where were you?"

"I told you, spending quality time with a guy."

"Yes, but WHERE."

"Here."

"Do you have and identification for this guy? We need to know who he is, Ms. Riico. "

"Why?"

"Because it's your alibi. As of now you have none, and you admitted that you were here. "

"Whatever. My shift starts in a few minutes. Can I get back to work?"

Grissom nodded. "One last question."

"Yes?" She stood up and revealed more skin than was necessary. Grissom was visibly startled and flattered.

"Ms. Riico."

"Call me Aimee."

"Aimee. What size shoe do you wear?"

"9, handsome. Wanna see?"

Sara might as well have been clawing the woman's eyes out for the intensity of the glare she was giving. The woman smiled evilly at Sara and waved cutely to Grissom. "She seemed nice." He remarked.

Their elevator ride was more tense this time. Sara was fuming, and Grissom was clueless.


	5. Ch 5: Ring around the Rosie

"Hello Sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, I have a package for Ms. Sara Sidle. It is imperative that she receive it immediately."

"Okay, sir, I can give it to her."

"I'm sorry, that would be improper procedure. The exact address must be posted on the outside of the package, and the exact address must be entered into the database. I can't possibly enter the correct information without knowing the room to which this will be going."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Are you implying that I am incompetent? May I speak to your manager?"

"No need for that, Sir, You can enter room 202 into your records."

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a great day."

The creepy postal deliveryman was seemingly filling in for the usual one. He walked out the door and around into the alley. Taking his time, he changed his clothes. Once the hat, the shirt, the pants, and the shoes were changed he was a completely different person. Nobody would know the difference.

The normal man got on the elevator and even hummed along with the elevator music. The other man in the elevator holding the package marked for Sarah Sidle thought nothing of it. They both got out on the second floor. Package man went left, and creepy man right.

He turned the corner and ducked into a supply closet. He waited there for an hour before walking up to a nearby maid. " Ma'am! Ma'am can you please help me?!"

"What's wrong Sir?"

"I locked my medicine and my key in my room. I'm a little late getting back, and I have to take it immediately!"

"Of course! What room?"

"202. Please hurry!"

Unwittingly, the woman ran over and opened the door. "I hope you are okay, Sir!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" He walked in and closed the door quietly. He waited, making sure that there were no non-sleeping noises happening.

All the shades were drawn, and everything in the room was that dusky amber color of filtered light. He hadn't expected it to be a suite. He thought it out. Sara liked her privacy, and she liked to stay sleeping once she was there. She would have picked the bedroom farthest away from the bathroom. He went in and saw a lone sleeping figure in the bed. He smiled when he saw the package on the desk, but was not happy when he saw that she hadn't opened it.

Moving quietly, careful to sense things in the darkness, the man stood next to the bed. In one swift motion he pounced, grabbing wrists and straddling her sleeping form. However, it was not Sara that he straddled- but Grissom. With a roar, he jumped off of the man.

Grissom shot up and pushed the guy into the wall. He missed, though, due to his age and the bleariness accompanying a pleasant dream. "Where's Sara?!" The man demanded.

"Warrick! Nick! Greg!" Grissom called for help, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take the younger man. Steely green eyes panicked and he ripped out a knife.

"Where is Sara?!" He slashed at Grissom, cutting his chest and stomach.

The other men in the suite ran in, ready to come to their boss's aid. Grissom felt around wildly for something he could use for a weapon. He grabbed the first thing he found- the package. He threw it at the man's head. Something inside shattered and the man cried out as shards of glass came through the cheap packaging. He backed up into the window. Just as Warrick and Nick reached forward to handcuff him he fell down and landed on the canopy above an entrance below. Rolling off, the man ran away very quickly, a trail of blood following. The two men ran down to catch him while Greg stayed.

"Don't worry, boss, we'll get you cleaned up."

He pushed Greg aside roughly and ran into the hallway. He pounded on the door. A mostly naked Sara answered. "Griss…? Oh my god! You're bleeding!" He grabbed her and pulled her into the tightest hug he could manage.

"You're alive. You're alive." Sara saw that he was sobbing. She pulled him into the room and laid him down on the couch to inspect his wounds. They wouldn't be life threatening unless the blood didn't stop flowing. The only way to stop blood flow like that is to apply a lot of pressure. She pulled off her bathrobe and pressed it onto him. Then she climbed on top of his torso and straddled him while pressing down with her hands. She reached down and cupped his cheek in her hand. He was still repeating the mantra "You're alive. You're alive."

"Shhh, Griss, It's going to be okay. " He looked up into her comforting eyes and sank into a peaceful oblivion with relief.

_In a dark alley very far away a singularly unique man sat with a mirror and began to pull shards of glass out of his face. "Ring around the finger, why with him do you linger, You'll find, I'm kind, but also Just and Angered."_

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I was on vacation without the internet. I MIGHT get another chapter done this week, but I'm really busy. Then I'll be at Music Camp for two weeks ****(also sans internet). I'm really sorry! I hope you enjoyed the not-so-****hangy****-cliff-hanger, so you won't die while I'm away. **

**Please Review! It makes me feel better and justified in my prioritizing of this in my time schedule. Much love!**

**P.S. I'm going to try to fix that issue with the non-formatting. I was rereading online when I found out that the well-placed asterisks were missing and the story shifted phases with no warning at all. How annoying! Will fix soon, I promise.**

**-Lady A**


	6. Ch 6: Home on the Range

"Still nothing?" asked Brass, wondering why the trail of blood just suddenly stopped. Why couldn't the boys find him? They were the best in the country, after all.

"Not even a goddamn fiber." Warrick slammed his fist into the wall in anger. He didn't usually show it, but right now his boss could be dying and all he could do was to crawl around on the ground hoping for the littlest bit of cotton or something of the like to identify the mysterious intruder. Nick wasn't having any luck either.

A balding weasel man walked up and stood next to Brass, surveying the scene. "So, Jim, how many people are working on this case?"

"Warrick, Nick, Greg."

"and who is working on the original case?"

"Catherine."

"And where is Ms. Sidle?"

"Conrad, you can't be serious."

"I am. Where is Ms. Sidle?"

"She went to the hospital with Gil. She was maintaining pressure on his wounds."

"Well, she should be here."

"Conrad, she will need to be put in protective custody. There is no lead on who was attempting to attack her. Putting her back out into the field would be risking her life needlessly."

"Fine. I will have her scheduled for vacation time. Meanwhile, Catherine will be the lead CSI on the rocker case. Warrick and Nick will be working with her. Greg will be working on this new case."

"Only one CSI?"

"The other case is much more high profile. Nobody knows about this. I expect my orders to be followed. " Weasel man walked away and Brass walked over to give Warrick and Nick the bad news.

Sara sat outside in the waiting room, hoping for news of Grissom's survival. A squeaky clean doctor walked out. "Anybody for Gilbert Grissom?" Sara jumped up.

"Is he….?"

"Mr. Grissom will be fine. His injuries would have been fatal, but he was attended to in time. He will be in the ICU for another couple of days. You can visit him now, but he will not be awake for some time."

Tears started rolling down Sara's cheeks as a nurse guided her to the room. Lying helpless on the bed was a very pale Gil Grissom. She ran over and put her hands around his. She couldn't hug him, but she could make contact. She prepared herself for the long night ahead- she would stay by his side.

However, LVPD had other ideas. "Sara Sidle?"

She turned. "Yes?"

"I'm officer Calhoun. I was sent to take you into protective custody."

"Right now?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"But…Grissom…"

"He will be fine ma'am. We must leave. There are some clothes for you in the police car provided by the city. "

Sara nodded and turned back to Grissom. She pulled off her butterfly necklace and put it in his hand. She put her hand on the side of his chalk-less face, leaned down, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I love you." She whispered, and turned away- crying once more.

"Home, Home on the strip, Where the hookers and druggies buy drips, Where never is heard an unloving word, when they talk about gambling and trips." This is where you live, Sara, why do you choose to stay in this city of sin? Let me release you into a happier state of being. You can be angelic and pure again.

**Please ****PLEASE**** review. I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in an eon or two. I was away at music camp in Maine, and I haven't had the internet. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't longer, but there will be another one soon. I have 5 more chapters that I have to teach myself in ****Chem****, so I can only do this in short bursts. All my love to people who bother to take the time to read this!!!!!**

**-Lady A**


	7. Ch 7: Where is Thumbkin?

Grissom walked into his grey townhouse and sat down stiffly on the couch. The past few days had been a whirlwind of white, white, and white. He had almost shaken Catherine to death before accepting that she didn't know where Sara was. Eventually somebody had informed him that she was in protective custody. He felt more relieved then, but still bitter that he could not see her.

His eyes roamed the walls, seeing without acknowledging. He sat there, immobile, for an indefinite period of time. Eventually he dragged his laptop towards him and logged in. He checked his work e-mail first. Nothing important. Greg had been assigned to keeping him totally informed and involved in all of the cases. He scanned, seeing nothing important, and moved on to his private address. This was where he received e-mails from old friends, his mother, and the occasional forensic newsletter.

Scanning down, he saw an e-mail address that he had seen only a few times before. Once in Boston, twice in San Fransisco. "Sara" he whispered reverently, quickly clicking on the "No Subject" header.

_Griss__om.__ Hi! It's been a while. I just wanted to make sure that you were __allright__. I can'__t tell you __where I am, and I don't have__ my Cell anymore. Sorry. How are you? I still don't have any updates. __About anything.__ What happened? The policeman staying here with me won't say anything. I'm not convinced he knows. He is pretty green. I hope you're doing well. Please e-mail me. Love, Sara._

Love Sara. Two words. Two innocuous words. They could mean nothing- they could mean everything. Relief flooded his body. He knew that she was safe, and as soon as he replied she would know that he was also fine.

_My dear Sara.__ It has indeed been quite a while since we have communicated through this particular medium. I am so glad that you are well. I was worried. I can see that you are very curious. __However, w__e know very little. A man with yellow eyes came into my room looking for you. __He slashed across my torso. When I awoke in the hospital there were two cops guarding the door of my room. Greg was sleeping in the chair. I immediately __woke __ him__ up to find out__ whether you remained unharmed. I'm very happy that you are safe. I am fine. Are you quite content? __–__Grissom_

He looked it over, satisfied that he hadn't said too much, and sent it on its way.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Miles and miles away the very bored Sara Sidle was looking at possible additions to her music collection when she saw that she had another e-mail in her inbox. I great big smile broke out on her face when she saw who it was from . She read it. "I was worried." Was he really? She laughed at the awkward phrasing.

Quickly she typed back, hoping to catch him online.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSICISCICSICSICSICSICISCSICISCISCISCISCSICSICSICICSICSICSICSI

Grissom was shocked to receive a response so quickly.

_Griss__ I'm quite content. I am bored, though. My life for the past few years has been so focused on case after case after case. I bet __Ecklie's__ happy that I'm finally taking a vacation. __I wish I had something to work on. Do you have anything for me, boss? __Just kidding.__But really… -Sara._

He smiled. Dimly he realized that he was smiling more than he had in weeks. Since the last time he'd conversed with Sara, in fact.

_Sara, your mind is too restless. I'm not at work right now either, surprisingly enough.__ Still out on medical leave. __Do you have nothing to do? Well, here is a riddle. "__what__ walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night?"__ It's the sphinx's riddle. _

He nodded, satisfied with his response, and sat forward eagerly- anticipation could be seen in every line and curve of his body.

CSICSICSICSICISCSICSICSICIS

"Where is Sara? Where is Sara? Here I am, Here I am. How are you this evening? I miss you, good man. Run A-way, Run A-way."

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY to everybody that has been waiting for an update. I had a really bad case of writers block, coupled with a really bad case of procrastination coming back to bite me in the ass with my AP ****Chem**** summer work. I cannot ****apologise**** enough! If you would like to e-mail me and help me out with ideas for what's coming up, feel free. Please, if you're going to do that, don't write it in a review. That would just be churlish. I look forward to hearing from you hint…hint, hint, ****hint**

**Love! Lady A.**


End file.
